1. Field
The following description relates to X-ray apparatuses and systems, and more particularly, to X-ray apparatuses and systems capable of preventing generation of after-images due to partial X-ray imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are electromagnetic waves having wavelengths of 0.01 to 100 angstroms (A), and are widely used in medical apparatuses for imaging the inside of a living body or non-destructive testing equipment for industrial use due to their ability to penetrate objects.
An X-ray apparatus using X-rays may obtain X-ray images of an object by transmitting X-rays emitted from an X-ray source through an object and detecting a difference in intensities of the transmitted X-rays via an X-ray detector. The X-ray images may be used to examine an internal structure of an object and diagnose a disease of the object. The X-ray apparatus facilitates observation of an internal structure of an object by using a principle in which penetrating power of an X-ray varies depending on the density of the object and atomic numbers of atoms constituting the object. As a wavelength of an X-ray decreases, penetrating power of the X-ray increases and a screen becomes brighter.